Blood Wolf
by DaemonWelsh
Summary: Very bloody fic to start. Read the last paragraph to see what I mean. If you dont like, dont read. Leave a review and head off. Otherwise, stay a while and listen. Deckard Cain.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

No Jaycee is not the hero. Just getting that clear right now.

Also, I don't own battletech, Warhammer 40k, nor do I get paid for these stories.

This is AU, as I know some things about the universe, but not others. And I already change a lot within the first paragraphs.

This is a sample, and other writing will take place.

Apologies for the shortness, but as I said, this is a sample.

Above the Blood Wolf home world Aesop in the year 3066

32 jumps from Terra.

Aboard the Title class Jump-Pod.

Khan Jaycee Vensir sat in the cockpit of his Isis, a 100 ton mech which looked entirely like a 35 ton Puma, only much larger and bristling with weaponry., looking at the various screens around him filled with data. The data that scrolled around him showed not his Puma, nor the area around him, but Jump co-ordinates for a planet 50 jumps away from Terra, Beyond the reaches of the clans. The System being targeted was supposed to be uninhabited, but data that is 382 years old is often outdated.

Sighing, Jaycee played the numbers across the screen once more, before running it through a secondary computer system which checked his calculations. As he did this nineteen more times, more for the point of safety than anything else, he pondered as to what he was going to do in the next star system. It was a habitable system, and already held many of the technology he would need to begin manufacturing the Blood Wolf clan. Several Jump Ships were supposed to be there for 300 years prior to his arrival. Mech Factories and the various sibko's that would be needed for their pilots. A number of other factories were there. The rest of the planet was an agricultural one, which had been storing food for the 300 years that it was absent. While contemplating this, the final digits scrolled across the screen, and the cockpit of his Isis was flooded in green light. He hit a button, and the entire thing entered into its jump, and came out above the planet. Immediately he took note of the massive amount of traffic in the area, and the queries which flooded the screen. Taking evasive actions, he sent the commands to the Jump-pod to initiate landing upon the planet, in the starport which was no longer empty of people. To him it appeared as though the world which would begin his assault had been plundered. Answering a hail from the planet, a face appeared onscreen.

A man, standing in what appeared to be in Wolf Clan uniforms, with a rank showing him to be Star Colonel. Almost immediately the other hails ceased, as he spoke. "With what right do you invade Wolf Clan holdings?"

"The right which is mine, as it is a Blood Wolf world, and as Khan of the Blood Wolf clan, it is my right to take it."

"I know of no Blood Wolf, and I assure you, I would know if there were such a clan."

"We have stayed far from the Galaxy, per the dying will of Alexander Kerensky. And as I am fulfilling my duty to him. As of this moment in time, I declare a Batchall. I am Khan Jaycee Vensir, of Clan Blood Wolf. I bid my Isis, and my Jump pod. Winner of the Trial of Possession shall gain control of this world and its inhabitants. Should I lose, then the world from which the Blood Wolf's call home shall become a Wolf Clan world."

"I am Star Colonel Blade Radick, of Clan Wolf. I will honer this Batchall. Time is required for bidding, and I would ask for 24 hours. Land upon the starport pad, and no harm shall befall you until I have answered your bid."

Satisfied that he would take back this world, Jaycee leaned back in his chair, and guided the Jump Pod down onto the surface of the Space Port. The Jump Pod landed with a whisper, and had people not seen it come down, they would not know it had touched down. A massive door opened, and Jaycee maneuvered his Isis out onto the surface of the world, before shedding his suit and donning normal garb. Hitting a button on the hatch of his Isis, a door opened and his chair swiveled around to allow him to exit the back of his Mech. He landed on the Tarmac, garbed in black, and almost immediately took note of the stares he drew. He then extracted a small black remote from within his pocket, and pressed a gold button. His Isis retreated into the bay of the Jump Pod, which closed around it, giving no indication that it had ever existed save for the foot prints on the Tarmac.

The Man in the air control tower was panicked. An unidentified drop pod had landed on his air pad, without disclosing any information. It had disgorged a massive Puma, which in turn disgorged a man, before the Puma returned to the drop pod, which sealed up. It was like something out of a holo-video. And it scared the man into wearing brown pants. The person on the Tarmac stood and looked around, and began heading towards one of the warriors taverns stationed around the Tarmac. The person in the tower ran to his computer and fired off message after message to his superiors, trying to alert as many people as he could. He received only one message back, and that was to not bother them about the visitor again. The man, clocked out and went home, praying that his superiors knew what they were doing.

Inside the tavern, a point of elementals were talking and laughing, sitting at the bar filled with mechwarriors. They were all clan, and most were true-born. Some had bondsmen with them, which seemed slightly odd. When the door opened, and admitted a black clad warrior with a blood red wolf painted on his back, the bar slowly went quiet. He stepped between the elementals and asked the bartender for his strongest brew. The bartender handed him a mug filled with a liquid so dark it was almost black. The new-comer smiled and sat down on one of the chairs, before drinking the liquid. Having not even acknowledging the presence of the elementals, they began to become angry with the man. When he threw back the entire mug like it was a bottle of water handed to a man in the desert who had been left there for weeks, the point leader became even angrier. The man got up, set a couple of pieces of metal onto the bar, and walked out. The Elemental thought he had cheated the bartender, and got up and left, not realizing that the metal he had left behind could have been used to armor a star of mechs. The Man walked back to his Drop pod, seemingly not noticing the Elemental behind him.

Jaycee had left the bar, and was returning to his jump-pod when he noticed that he was being followed by an elemental. The man was a massively built warrior, and looked like he could slag a tank with his bare hands. Jaycee smiled secretly, as he actually had slagged a tank with his bare hands. He stopped walking when he reached the jump pod, and stood, waiting for the elemental to reveal his reason for following Jaycee.

The elemental slammed his fist into the back of Jaycee's head, sending him tumbling forward. Jaycee replied with a kick to the man's shin, before flipping to a standing position and taking a proper stance. The elemental struck again, though this time his fist met air with enough force to rip a slab of armor off of a battlemech. Jaycee's dodge had cleared the fist, and so he grabbed it, dropped inside the elementals range, and cranked the mans arm over his shoulder, sending him flying about 30 feet. Jaycee was already moving to the man before he could recover, and had broken the mans arm by grabbing it, stepping on his shoulder, and kneeing it. The whole think shattered, and splinters spat from the mans arm, flying across the tarmac like bullets. The Elemental began screaming, as no man, genetically modified or otherwise should ever be able to stand pain like that. Jaycee left him there, before pressing a button on his remote and stepping into the emerging battlemech. He angled the mech, and stepped forward, and with a sickening crunch, the man who had been screaming bloody murder was now missing both legs. Jaycee maneuvered the mech backwards, before setting it upon the mans other arm, and crushing it like a pancake. Jaycee then emerged from the battlemech, with a vibro-knife in hand, and a regular bladed one. He sat next to the screaming man, as the weight of the battlemech had tied the body together so it wasn't bleeding, and he began playing the normal knife across the mans body, forging bright red gashes from him. He peeled skin off to reveal the bone underneath, and with precision brought the vibro knife to cut each rib off without damaging the internals. Each piece of the mans body was separated out, and organized while the man still lay, no longer able to scream as he no longer had his voice in the right spot. It was gruesome and bloody, and when the man finally ceased movement, Jaycee returned to the cockpit of his mech, covered in blood. He repositioned the mech to sit atop the corpse, and pulled open a view-screen to show him the footage of the evisceration he had done, laughing in glee as he watched it over, and over again.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

I do not own battle tech.  
This IS an alternate Universe

I would love help in deciding what path to take.

24 hours later.

Jaycee watched as his opponents bid showed on the screen. They had bid a point of elementals, and a star of mechs. They also probably thought that his Jump pod was a major threat, as they added in a point of aerospace fighters. Most pilots would have been more than a little worried. Jaycee just smiled and thought they didn't bring a big enough army. A voice came over the com link, and asked as to whether the terms were

Battle was to be commenced on an island in the center of the largest ocean. Jaycee flew his jump pod there and awaited the signal for the trial to begin.

A beep came from his console, an announcement that combat was to be entered in 5 minutes. He prepared himself for it, and hit several switches on his display board. A small device built along his spinal column activated, and his system was injected with a number of boosts, such as adrenaline, and other concoctions which ended up boosting his reflex's, eyesight, pain tolerances, heat tolerances, and several other portions of his body. His eyes swept the board again, checking on both his mech's status, and his own. The several major secrets stored inside his mech could be used at any time, and were stored green, but he did a check on those as well. All systems were running perfectly, and he waited the time until the cockpit would flash green, and he would launch himself at his opponents. He displayed his weapons list, 3 Hypervelocity Autocannon/10, with enough ammo to sustain 5 minutes of fire. One was located directly beneath his cockpit, and the other two were mounted on his arms. One of those weapons could obliterate 5 pilots in their mechs, in 10 seconds. He had three. Each one was running with optimal efficiency, and were fully loaded and ready to fire. Satisfied that his weaponry was suitable, Jaycee played his hands across the display, and smiled as the massive beast he commanded roared. He lifted the armored plate which he wore on his back, and which protected him from just about any amount of fire with its 40 ton weight. Without it, he weighed 90 tons, but had no armor. With it he was heavily armored, and could easily take on a galaxy of mechs. The light in his mech flashed once, and he set forth onto the field of battle. His first few steps showed the wide open rolling hills of the island on which he was doing combat. He easily saw his opponents, 5 catapults and 5 Inner sphere battle armor. They happened to be the MK2 Infiltrator armor, amazingly suited to sniping at long range.

Jaycee watched as the first of the elementals opened fire, and he dropped, swinging his armored plating directly into the path of the oncoming Gauss round. The slug slammed into the makeshift shield, and left a small crater, but not large enough for it to matter in the overall performance. Jaycee picked the armor plate back up, and was careful to keep it between his opponents and himself, and sprinted his machine down into the expanse between ridges, hiding him from view of the enemy forces. He brought up the interface for his jump pod, and activated its primary weapon. Taking aim at the lead catapult, he fired the huge capital class PPC, completely obliterating the offending Catapult. Immediately his opponents scattered, and so he ran a short scan to try and pinpoint the aerospace fighters he knew were in the skies. Instead, they found him, both firing a full load into the side of the Jump Pod, before banking away.

The Jump pod opened fire.

Whoosh went the first fighter.

Swoosh went the second fighter.

Both were reduced to little more than molten rocks falling from the sky. Jaycee smiled at the thought that they wouldn't be harming his ship ever again. He then refocused his attention towards the elementals , who had broken and ran down into the ravine nearest them. He laughed at them, before trudging forward, no longer fearing the LRM's of the Catapults. The Battle was back under his control.

The First elemental whom he caught sight of nearly ended it right there. A twin blast from the elementals cannon sent most of the joint on Jaycee's left leg into the scrap heap, and Jaycee dropped to his knee's to support himself. A single shot from one of his Autocannons ripped through the armor of the elemental, and into the fleshy core itself. The whole thing dispersed into a red mist, the likes of which Jaycee had recorded and saved for his pleasure later.

The Second elemental was attatched to Jaycee's back. Jaycee noticed it after his mech started sounding off that there was an asked if he wishedhe to deploy the anti mechjacker systems, which he declined to do.. Instead, he lifted the metal plate off his head, and smashed the crazy bugger into a red and silver paste.

The third and fourth elementals began sniping at him from either side of the ravine. They though that his exposed back would be less armored. In truth, his front had little to no armor, but had the guns. His back was covered in the slab, and so elemental three learned what it was like to die like the aerospace fighters had. Elemental four was no so lucky. A single round from the gun of Jaycee's middle weapon sent the Elemental toppling, as Jaycee had hit the ground in front of the insect. He then raised his fought as the thing came tumbling down, before setting it atop the legs of the man. A flick with his hand shredded the man apart, and his dying screams filled yet another data cube for later viewing.

There was no fifth elemental.

The four remaining catapults now surrounded Jaycee's mech. They threw caution to the wind and all opened fire, which made Jaycee smile. Missiles rained down on him from every direction shredding the metal plate apart, throwing shrapnel and dust into the air. The spot where Jaycee had stood was now filled with smoke, making it impossible to tell if he was alive or not. The Catapults waited in silence for the smoke to clear. Shots came out of the smoke, ripping it apart and forcing the engine to go critical. The remaining three mechs reloaded and fired again, blind firing into the smoky mess, before one of them was torn apart by the second salvo of the Hypervelocity Autocannon. The two remaining catapults could not see each other, as they were on opposite ends, so even the logs cant tell which died first. They both met grizzly ends however, as the cockpits were found later to have been removed, and the rest had been blown apart.

Two days later.

All of Wolf Clan had been removed from the planet, every symbol, every person. The only things left standing were the Blood Wolf factories and other buildings, which Jaycee set about activating. He sent the Jump Pod back to the home world, and it gave the command for the fleet to jump in system. To an outside observer, it looked as though Clan Wolf had attempted to bring their full might, every single ship they possessed, into action. For Jaycee, it was just the first of twenty fleets. Jaycee then set about activating the sybko's around the planet, half of which had been taken by Clan Wolf, the other half which had been hidden away. Jaycee would have no access to breeding mech pilots until he secured the rest of the sybko's. This did not trouble Jaycee much, as the elementals would be just fine due to the tech of the Blood Wolf clan, which enabled an elemental to attach itself to the back of a mech, and control the Blood Wolf mech if it's pilot had been rendered unable to pilot it. Drop ships rained down from the sky while he went around the planet, and from them emerged mech's, who moved to their designated storage facilities and shut off. No pilots emerged, and someone who had stayed on the planet quickly realized how advanced they were.

10 Years later

Jaycee now was Khan in right, as well as in name, with the first of 20 fleets fully staffed. Each mech he had brought with him was outnumbered 6-1 by elementals, and 2-1 by aerospace fighters. The entire fleet was ready for combat, with massive amounts of firepower at their disposal. They had been tested many times, with pirates who raided the planet. In fact, many of the pirates who were captured, ended up equipped and in combat against these forces. At present however, no pirates were alive on the planet.

The Blood Wolf clan believed in two things. The will of Kerensky and his orders to them. And the superiority of assault mechs and elementals. Each assault mech carried six elementals. One pilot, and 5 for transport. The Isis was retired at this point, as it suited only one of these goals. In its place was the Cardinal, a monster with 2 guns mounted on top, and 1 laser. 6 hard points were made for elementals, with the one directly atop it and between the guns, where it was housed by a metal plate. That was the pilot's area, and any of the 6 elementals riding it could easily take that position. The two guns atop it were hypervelocity autocannons, with an extended range large laser being mounted where the cockpit should be.

The whole construction stood on four legs, and was able to move at about 120kph at a slow walk.

The Blood Wolf clan was loaded up, and ready to jump, but they waited for the arrival of the second fleet. When it appeared out of the darkness, the first fleet jumped at the next system, a wolf clan system.

The invasion had begun.

Authors note Part 2:

I have most things plotted out up to the point of victory for the Blood wolfs, which should take me 20+ chapters to reach.

After that, the main body of the story will start, and there is when I will introduce the main character.

If anyone has ideas for what I should do, please, send them to me.

Also, I need character names, ideas?

Mech names, ideas?

Planet names, ideas?


	3. hiatus

I apologize for not updating... Hectic time with my family, and a roadblock caused by a suggestion that made enough sense, but I cannot seem to figure out how to work it in. It seems like this story will go on hiatus until I can come back to it...

Again, I apologize for that.

~Wolfminmitar

~Daemonwelsh


End file.
